


little lightning bolts under her skin.

by winonasawyer



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet, a whole lot of fingers, gwendolyn is annoying (but she’s also hot), mildred is a bottom, silly little smutshot for christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winonasawyer/pseuds/winonasawyer
Summary: i have no idea what this is, but i’m sad and emotional and need to make up for it with soft smut for my girls :)
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Comments: 18
Kudos: 99





	little lightning bolts under her skin.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all have a blessed christmas/yule/any other holiday you celebrate :D
> 
> this is my (shitty) gift to you <3

“fuck, gwendolyn!”, mildred squealed, her misty eyes snapping shut. brown hair fell into her eyes, sticking to the flushed skin. behind her, gwendolyn’s breasts pressed into her, her strong arms wrapped around the small of her waist. they were both sitting up, mildred sagging in gwendolyn’s hold. she gasped as the blonde’s fingers dashed across her clitoris, head falling back onto gwendolyn’s shoulder. the woman holding her chuckled, pressing an open mouth kiss against the raised skin of her collarbone. 

“shh, baby. good girls are quiet, and you’re a good girl, right?”, gwendolyn scolded, her teeth sinking in the flesh of mildred’s neck, daring her to answer otherwise. a choked moan tore from the brunette’s throat, her thighs slamming shut against gwendolyn’s fingers. the older woman growled, pulling mildred’s legs back apart, lightly slapping the skin of her thigh when the brunette whined pathetically. 

“none of that, angel. i thought you were going to be good for me?” her voice was firm, but not mean, simply mocking in tone. mildred shook, her words getting caught in her chest. teasing fingers once again brushed again her clitoris, fast enough for mildred to mourn the loss of them. 

“i am good for you gwendolyn-“ she gasped out, a red flush spreading across her cheeks as two fingers slipped inside her. gwendolyn’s other hand squeezed her breast, warm fingers tracing circles around a hard nipple. the brunette whimpers, but doesn’t move, by some strange, desperate force of will. it’s the right decision, for gwedolyn’s fingers continue to pump inside her, and her lips once again kiss along mildred’s neck. 

“i know you are good, my darling, but you are noisy, and i need you to be quiet. we wouldn’t want the neighbors to hear your screams for me, now would we?” mildred shakes her head, knowing gwendolyn is right. clutching the sheets behind her, mildred wills herself to be quiet, to not think of the building pressure in her stomach, like a rope ready to snap. she wills herself to fall deeper into her pleasure, all while being silent. 

the blonde’s fingers resume their work, never stilling, moving constantly over warm skin and dipping further into the brunette’s heat. gwendolyn watched as mildred shuddered, her thighs shaking almost constantly. the two of them had been at this for hours, the tremor in mildred almost permanent. for hours mildred had been brought to the edge, tiptoeing closer and closer, only to be pulled back, feeling increasingly desperate each time. it was a cruel game, but gwendolyn loved it. 

mildred was a drug, addicting in almost every way, but maddening at the same time. gwendolyn wanted to dive into her, to let herself get drunk off the woman. though as mildred gasped through a progressing orgasm, gwendolyn wondered if she already had. 

“gwendolyn, please, i can’t, i need to-“ once again mildred was cut off, this time by her own moaning. sweat dripped off her brow, sliding down to the space between her breasts. she yelped when gwendolyn pinched the soft area of her stomach. 

“i thought i told you to be quiet.”

mildred growled out, frustrated and far too turned on, “gwendolyn! the neighbors can’t even hear me, and for fucks sake, you’ve been teasing me all day!” her emotions were boiling over, and mildred flushed red with them. she felt wild, an animal constantly denied freedom, but still not in a cage. the feeling was sickening, and mildred sobbed with every minute her orgasm was denied. 

gwendolyn laughed, but decided to have mercy on her poor girl. moving her arms away, the blonde quickly changed their positions, so that mildred was laying on her back; eyes wide and chest heaving. arousal shot straight though her, and gwendolyn made quick work of kissing down mildred’s skin. the brunette woman almost screamed, the feeling of gwendolyn’s kisses like little lightning bolts under her skin. “please,” she begged, “please let me cum, gwendolyn.”

“you’re so spoiled, mildred. god, don’t you have any sense of patience?”, the blonde teased, still trailing kisses over mildred’s skin. her mouth found itself in front of the brunette’s center, smirking at the wetness that dripped onto the bed. “i can be patient, gwendolyn, but when you’ve been teased for hours with no release, you find yourself getting a bit angry.” 

gwendolyn didn’t respond, instead focusing on the meal in front of her. her tongue met the top of mildred’s clit, while her fingers slipped inside the warmth. over and over again, her fingers thrusted into mildred, blue eyes watching every shudder and gasp that the woman below her produced. she allowed herself to dive deeper into her love, wanting to drink her in like water, like mildred was the only source she needed to survive. her fingers proved deeper, and deeper still. 

“oh god!”

mildred felt that oh so powerful pressure once again curl up in her stomach, only this time it seems even more intense, making her skin flush and her head swim. she gasped, hips meeting the steady thrusts. she felt as if she was flying, like icarus and his wax-wings. soaring through the sky, reaching higher and higher until finally, she fell, falling back down to the earth with not an ounce of fear in her. she saw stars as she fell, little sparkling things that glowed and shined as her orgasm shot through her. her hips stuttered, and she gushed over the sheets and gwendolyn’s face. mildred screamed, and the world went black. 

when she woke up, orange light had creeped in from the windows, painting the room with vermilion color. soft fingers trailed up her stomach, and then to a smirking mouth. brown eyes watched as the blonde licked her fingers clean, her cum dripping down her wrist. mildred rolled her eyes, but couldn’t deny the fondness settling in her heart. “oh i see you’ve returned to the land of the living, for a second i was worried you really died on me”, gwendolyn sniggered, eyes shining with mirth. mildred huffed, turning away from her laughing lover. “hush, gwendolyn. god, must you be so vain?” 

the blonde giggled again, moving up on the bed to hold mildred in her arms. “is it vain to acknowledge the fact that i can apparently knock you out during sex?” the brunette scoffed at gwendolyn’s words, flushing with embarrassment. 

“you did not knock me out, i was simply closing my eyes for a bit.” 

“oh sure, so i’m guessing the way you didn’t respond to me was just pretend?”

although her tone was still amused, mildred could sense the slight anxiety in gwendolyn’s voice. she suddenly felt apologetic, but before she could apologize, mildred heard the blonde laugh again under her breath. 

“i’m glad you’re fine though darling, but i have to admit, the sight of you blacking out like that was a bit attractive. i had no idea my fingers were that powerful.” 

mildred groaned, slapping gwendolyn’s shoulder with annoyance. the blonde woman cackled, but her eyes widened as mildred slammed her lips against her own. her arms tightened against the pale of mildred’s waist, before sliding down to grasp at her ass. melting into the kiss, the two women didn’t notice the sky darkening outside, orange oozing into purple and into black. they kissed, and felt happiness wrap around them. 

finally, the brunette pulled away, pressing her forehead against the older woman’s, eyelashes fluttering. she breathed in gwendolyn, and gwendolyn breathed back.

“you really are heaven sent, my love.”

“i would think so, judging by the way you screamed my name and-“

“oh god, shut up.”

“okay, baby. i love you.”

mildred scoffed, but snuggled closer to her lover, hands clutching golden strands. her nose rested in the crook of the taller woman’s neck, a smile on her face and love in her heart. gwendolyn’s heart beat steadily, and mildred basked in the fact that the woman was still alive under her fingertips. pressing a kiss against gwendolyn’s chin, mildred allowed herself to say the words resting so desperately in her heart. 

“i love you too, gwendolyn.”

-x-

**Author's Note:**

> drop a kudos or a comment if you liked this!


End file.
